FNaF 2017 Vertical Calender
INFO The Five Nights at Freddy's: A 16-Month 2017 Calendar is a Calendar spanning from September 2016 - December 2017. Each month shows a render of an animatronic, while on the bottom shows the dates. Renders and styles of the calendar have been changed around for this smaller version. At the top of the front page a banner exclaims INCLUDES 13 '''POSTERS. Online Listings '''2016 The first page is the last 4 months of 2016. September, October, November, and December. JANUARY The top poster depicts an angry looking Freddy Fazbear staring into the camera. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- New Year's Day 5- First Quarter Moon 6- Epiphany 12- Full Moon 16- Martin Luther King Jr. Day 19- Last Quarter Moon 28- Chinese New Year / New Moon FEBRUARY The top poster depicts the extras render for Springtrap used in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. IMPORTANT DATES: 2- Groundhog Day 4- First Quarter Moon 6- Constitution Day (MEX) 11- Full Moon 12- Lincoln's Birthday 13- Family Day (CAN: BC) 14- Valentine's Day 15- National Flag of Canada Day 18- Last Quarter Moon 20- President's Day / Family Day (CAN: AB, ON, SK) 22- Washington's Birthday 24- Flag Day (MEX) 26- New Moon MARCH The top poster depicts Chica holding her cupcake, looking happily into the camera. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- Ash Wednesday 5- First Quarter Moon 11- Purim begins at sundown 12- Daylight Savings Time begins / Full Moon 17- St. Patrick's Day 20- Benito Juarez's Birthday (MEX) / Spring Begins / Last Quarter Moon 28- New Moon APRIL The top poster depicts Foxy holding up his hook and looking into the camera. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- April Fools' Day 3- First Quarter Moon 9- Palm Sunday 10- Passover begins at sundown 11- Full Moon 14- Good Friday 16- Easter 17- Easter Monday (CAN) 19- Last Quarter Moon 22- Earth Day 24- Holocaust Remembrance Day 26- Administrative Professionals Day / New Moon MAY The top poster depicts Balloon Boy holding up his sign and balloons and staring into the camera. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- May Day / Labor Day (MEX) 3- First Quarter Moon 5- Battle of Puebla Day (MEX) 10- Mother's Day (MEX) / Full Moon 14- Mother's Day 19- Last Quarter Moon 20- Armed Forces Day 22- Victoria Day (CAN) 25- New Moon 26- Ramadan begins at sundown 29- Memorial Day JUNE The top depcits Nightmare Bonnie in a strange pose. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- First Quarter Moon 9- Full Moon 14- Flag Day 17- Last Quarter Moon 18- Father's Day 21- Summer begins 24- Eid al-Fitr begins at sundown / St.-Jean-Baptiste Day (CAN) / New Moon JULY The top poster depicts Nightmare Fredbear's head taking up the picture. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- Canada Day / First Quarter Moon 4- Independence Day 9- Full Moon 16- Last Quarter Moon 23- New Moon 30- First Quarter Moon AUGUST The top poster depcits Nightmare Chica holding Nightmare Cupcake. IMPORTANT DATES: 7- Civic Holiday (CAN) / Full Moon 15- Last Quarter Moon 21- New Moon 29- First Quarter Moon 31- Eid al-Adha begins at sundown SEPTEMBER The top poster depicts Withered Foxy with his head twisting around. IMPORTANT DATES: 4- Labor Day (USA/CAN) 6- Full Moon 10- Grandparent's Day 11- Patriot Day 13- Last Quarter Moon 16- Independence Day (MEX) 20- Rosh Hashanah begins at sundown / New Moon 22- Fall begins 28- First Quarter Moon 29- Yom Kippur begins at sundown OCTOBER The top poster depcis Nightmare Balloon Boy just standing there. IMPORTANT DATES: 5- Full Moon 9- Columbus Day / Thanksgiving Day (CAN) 12- Day of the Race (MEX) / Last Quarter Moon 16- National Boss Day 19- New Moon 27- First Quarter Moon 31- Halloween NOVEMBER The top depcits Withered Chica's head taking up the whole picture like Fredbear's. IMPORTANT DATES: 1- All Saint's Day 2- All Soul's Day 4- Full Moon 5- Daylight Saving Time ends 10- Last Quarter Moon 11- Veterans Day / Remembrance Day (CAN) 18- New Moon 20- Mexican Revolution Day 23- Thanksgiving Day 25- First Quarter Moon DECEMBER The top depicts Bonnie holding his guitar like he is ready to play it. IMPORTANT DATES: 3- Full Moon 7- Pearl Harbor Remembrance Day 10- Last Quarter Moon 12- Hanukkah begins at sundown / Virgin of Guadalupe Day (MEX) 18- New Moon 21- Winter Begins 24- Christmas Eve 25- Christmas Day 26- Kwanzaa Begins / Boxing Day (CAN) / First Quarter Moon 31- New Year's Eve THE BACK The back shows 12 renders minimized for the page. DateWorks ''is shown at the bottom-left with www.trendsinternational.com being linked below it. In the bottom-left corner it says: '© 2016 Scott Cawthon. All rights reserved''' No portion of this calendar may be reproduced, digitized, or copied in any form without written permission from the copyright holder. While we have made every effort to ensure the accuracy of the information presented on this calendar, we cannot be held liable for any errors, omissions, or inconsistencies. PUBLISHED AND DISTRIBUTED BY TRENDS INTERNATIONAL LLC, INDIANAPOLIS, IN 46268. ♻ Printed in recyclable paper USA $14.99 CAN $17.99 Category:Freddy Fazbear Category:Foxy Category:Chica Category:Bonnie Category:Springtrap Category:BB Category:Fredbear Category:FNaF1 Category:FNaF2 Category:FNaF3 Category:FNaF4